User blog:Man Mountain/The Unofficial Choices Awards
Alright everyone, voting is now closed! Thank you everyone for voting. (Sorry if you didn't get a chance to vote but it was put in the comments and everyone had fair warning.) Please feel free to leave a comment, I would love to hear your thoughts on the winners. Did you love them, did you hate them, did you just like them? Comment below. Here are the winners for the first inaugural Unofficial Choices Awards, voted for by 1,371 people: So, without further ado, here are the categories: Technical Awards *Award for Best Visual Effects **Bloodbound, Book 1 (113 votes) **It Lives Beneath (351 votes) **Perfect Match, Book 1 (123 votes) **Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance (68 votes) **''WINNER'' - The Elementalists (662 votes) **Veil of Secrets (54 votes) *Award for Best Sound Mix (Soundtrack/SFX) **Bloodbound, Book 1 (251 votes) **Desire & Decorum, Book 1 (233 votes) **The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (233 votes) **''WINNER'' - High School Story (379 votes) **Veil of Secrets (275 votes) *Award for Best Costume Design **America's Most Eligible: Season 10 (316 votes) **''WINNER'' - A Courtesan of Rome (338 votes) **Bloodbound, Book 1 (86 votes) **The Heist: Monaco (160 votes) **The Royal Romance, Book 3 (320 votes) **Desire & Decorum, Book 1 (149 votes) *Award for Best Art Design (Series) **Across The Void (273 votes) **Desire & Decorum (106 votes) **Endless Summer (263 votes) **Hero (96 votes) **''WINNER'' - The Elementalists (290 votes) **It Lives Anthology Series (200 votes) **Perfect Match (143 votes) Character Awards *Award for Best Character Redemption **''WINNER'' - Becca Davenport (The Sophomore) (554 votes) **Sebastian Delacroix (The Junior) (107 votes) **Helene Leventis (The Crown & The Flame) (124 votes) **The Vaanti (Endless Summer) (218 votes) **Madeleine (The Royal Romance) (158 votes) **Cousin (Rules of Engagement) (210 votes) *Award for Best Group of Main Characters in a Series **America's Most Eligible (101 votes) **''WINNER'' - Endless Summer (381 votes) **High School Story (244 votes) **It Lives in the Woods (155 votes) **LoveHacks (80 votes) **The Freshman Series (172 votes) **The Royal Romance (238 votes) *Male Characters We WISH Were LI's **''WINNER'' - Han (America's Most Eligible) (474 votes) **Ryder (America's Most Eligible) (176 votes) **Slater (America's Most Eligible) (310 votes) **Zeph Hernandez (The Elementalists) (362 votes) **Julian (High School Story) (49 votes) *Female Characters We WISH Were LI's **Lina (America's Most Eligible) (124 votes) **Eden Labelle (America's Most Eligible) (53 votes) **Scarlett Emerson (Veil of Secrets) (113 votes) **Michelle Nguyen (Endless Summer) (277 votes) **Kiana (America's Most Eligible) (251 votes) **''WINNER'' - Olivia Nevrakis (The Royal Romance) (553 votes) *Award for Best Henchman **Cecile Contreras (Perfect Match) (543 votes) **Rex Lundgren & Fiddler (Endless Summer) (158 votes) **Shrapnel (Hero) (87 votes) **''WINNER - Sonia (The Heist: Monaco)'' (582 votes) *Award for Best Big Bad **Josephine Vance (It Lives Beneath) (260 votes) **Jane Marshall/Redfield (It Lives in the Woods) (216 votes) **''WINNER - Everett Rourke (Endless Summer)'' (281 votes) **Azura (The Crown & The Flame, Book 3) (196 votes) **Luther Nevrakis (The Crown & The Flame, Book 2) (91 votes) **John Tull (Most Wanted, Book 1) (101 votes) **Silas (Hero, Vol. 1) (74 votes) **Anton Severus & Lucretia Nevrakis (The Royal Romance, Book 3) (152 votes) *Award for Best MC **''WINNER - The Elementalists MC'' (327 votes) **Endless Summer MC (313 votes) **Perfect Match MC (223 votes) **Bloodbound MC (145 votes) **It Lives in the Woods MC (140 votes) **High School Story (OG) MC (223 votes) *Award for Best Love Interest **Annelyse Adair (The Crown & The Flame) (97 votes) **''WINNER'' - Damien Nazario (Perfect Match) (329 votes) **King "Liam" (The Royal Romance) (230 votes) **Quinn Kelly (Endless Summer) (247 votes) **Jake McKenzie (Endless Summer) (157 votes) **Maxwell Beaumont (The Royal Romance) (98 votes) **Estela Montoya (The Royal Romance) (212 votes) Book Awards *Award for Funniest Book **Endless Summer, Book 1 (382 votes) **Hero, Vol. 1 (186 votes) **''WINNER - #LoveHacks, Book 1'' (547 votes) **Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 (182 votes) **Veil of Secrets (74 votes) *Award for Worst Book **''WINNER - Home for the Holidays'' (749 votes - the biggest number of votes in any category with 54% of the vote) **Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 (120 votes) **Rules of Engagement, Book 2 (162 votes) **The Sophomore, Book 1 (111 votes) **The Junior (151 votes) **The Elementalists (51 votes) **Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance (27 votes) *Award for Best In-Game Cover **Across The Void (163 votes) **Endless Summer, Book 3 (223 votes) **Bloodbound, Book 1 (286 votes) **High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 (216 votes) **Home for the Holidays (18 votes) **''WINNER - Perfect Match, Book 1'' (290 votes) **Veil of Secrets (175 votes) *Award for Best Book Cover **Most Wanted, Book 1 (85 votes) **The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 (147 votes) **Veil of Secrets (131 votes) **The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (97 votes) **It Lives in the Woods (75 votes) **It Lives Beneath (188 votes) **Perfect Match, Book 2 (144 votes) **''WINNER - The Elementalists'' (493 votes) **The Heist: Monaco (11 votes) *"We Didn't Get It" Award: This award is a satirical award. But it basically just means which book did Pixelberry hype up so much, spend loads of time and marketing on and then was snubbed by the Choices community. **#LoveHacks (266 votes) **''WINNER - Home for the Holidays'' (466 votes) **The Junior (259 votes) **The Heist: Monaco (380 votes) *"They Didn't Get It" Award: This award is a satirical award. But it basically just means which book were the Choices community excited for and did we really want but Pixelberry didn’t spend a lot time on it and treated it like a side a project. **''WINNER'' - Across The Void (574 votes) **America's Most Eligible: Season 10 (198 votes) **The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (314 votes) **Veil of Secrets (285 votes) *Award for Best Series **Perfect Match (175 votes) **The Crown & The Flame (219 votes) **''WINNER - Endless Summer'' (335 votes) **Veil of Secrets (51 votes) **The Royal Romance (204 votes) **Desire & Decorum (89 votes) **It Lives Anthology Series (289 votes) *Award for Best Story (Book) - Top 3 - 1st (3 pts), 2nd (2 pts), 3rd (1pt) **Endless Summer, Book 1 (294 votes) **''3RD - Endless Summer, Book 2'' (313 votes) **The Freshman, Book 2 (139 votes) **The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 (196 votes) **The Crown & The Flame, Book 2 (95 votes) **The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 (197 votes) **Most Wanted, Book 1 (195 votes) **The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (115 votes) **''2ND'' - Bloodbound, Book 1 (334 votes) **The Royal Romance, Book 2 (229 votes) **Hero, Vol. 1 (168 votes) **It Lives in the Woods (306 votes) **Veil of Secrets (250 votes) **''1ST'' - It Lives Beneath (429 votes) **Perfect Match, Book 1 (234 votes) **Perfect Match, Book 2 (241 votes) **America's Most Eligible: Season 10 (237 votes) **Big Sky Country (95 votes) **The Elementalists (46 votes) This is the count of the winners from the awards: Endless Summer: ★★★★ The Elementalists: ★★★★ It Lives: ★★★ Bloodbound: ★★ Perfect Match: ★★ Home for the Holidays: ★★ (Worst Book & "We Didn't Get it") A Courtesan of Rome: ★ Across The Void: ★ America's Most Eligible: ★ High School Story: ★ #LoveHacks: ★ The Freshman Series: ★ The Heist: Monaco: ★ The Royal Romance: ★ 'Voting is now closed. ' Category:Blog posts